Tripod Bond
by Val-86
Summary: three students found themselves bond as a set of soulmates.
1. Default Chapter

I declare no claim on any characters of Harry Potter but of my own creation  
and plot.  
Tripod Bond  
PROLOGUE: THE INTRO  
Harry Potter by every means look and behave like any 17-years old next-door  
kids you had saw before but that does not meant he is one. Unlike those  
kids, Harry Potter is the Boy-who-lived, a wizard-in-training and savior of  
the wizarding world. His face is known by all, young and old, rich and  
poor, supporters of dark and light. All could describe him to you but no  
one knows the secrets the young man keeps in his life. Secrets he keeps  
deep in his wounded heart from all around him who thought they know and  
understand him.  
  
Right now, Harry is busy with his part-time job as a Librarian. Harry sighs  
as he looks around the library. It had been more than two weeks since the  
holiday began. He had then been ordered to stay out of the house before any  
of his relatives wake up and come back only after they are asleep, WITHOUT  
making any noise of course. His relatives had made it clear that they do  
not want to see him around nor do they care to provide for him. That's what  
makes him to land himself with three part-time work and daily night  
classes. Early in the morning, he will deliver the paper, and then he is a  
librarian until six in the afternoon and then a waiter at a little  
restaurant in town till nine. At a night school, he learns many extra  
courses until eleven at night. He also takes outside examination for  
subjects like language classes for Germany, Italian and others. In the  
weekend, he went for gym and swimming sessions and learns to paint, act,  
play music and dancing together with singing. His summer holiday became a  
routine to improve him with new knowledge and skill. As result he became a  
talented, wise and strong young man who had grown to his potential height,  
solid and tanned. He also became too exhausted to swallow in self-pity.  
  
As the holiday came to an end, Harry had totally been transformed from the  
5'6 inch, scrawny boy into 6'2 inch boy with washboard-packed body. He had  
also grown his hair to shoulder-length and lined with blonde hair tied into  
a ponytail that make it look neater and more appealing sight. His richly  
brown-tanned skin and not obscured, emerald, piercing gaze gave an exotic  
look. The elephant-sized clothes now gone replaced by different kinds and  
colors of leather and denim shirts, pants, coats, boots. You say it he got  
it. To complete the collection he also got a wardrobe of casual clothes. In  
other word, his life totally changed than it was three months ago. 


	2. chap 2

I declare no claim on any characters of Harry Potter but of my own creation and plot. Tripod Bond CHAP 1: HARRY?!  
  
Draco and Blaise were talking quietly at a corner about their discovery of the bonds that hold them a certain person together. Both of them are worried about what to do in the near future and how to explain the whole situation to the boy. They are going through the possibilities of the boy's reaction. To be bond with a RIVAL who is a BOY is bad enough, but TWO, that is worse. They were interrupting by a commotion at the station entrance. The answer of their curiosity was soon appearing in presence of a hooded figure that sauntered lightly towards them. The hooded figure then kissed both of them lightly on their lips, surprising the two of them and the people around. Still with shock, they let the hooded figure to lead them into the train.  
  
Draco and Blaise sit themselves in the cabin as their companion spell the cabin from nosy ears and others. They had carried their things into the cabin dazedly. "You know," a deep, musical voice said, breaking their trance. "I would have thought you have seen a ghost instead of your soulmate." At that the Slytherins gasp out, "Harry?!" Harry put down his hood and bowed down gracefully, "Yours truly." Draco and Blaise stared and stared at the green-eyed god in front of them so intensely that the boy get so flustered and blushed to a deep red. "Impossible" and "wow!" are the thought that make their way through the boys' mind until what Harry said hammered in. "But.but how do you know?" "I have known for so long, even before we met." "Huh?" "I know each part and details of you life. Dream about it for as long as I could remember." "But how?" "I don't know" Harry said, shrugging his broad shoulder. He then sat down and feed treat to Hedwig and her new companion, Hedwin, a black owl so similar like Hedwig in all aspects except that he is a male. Smiling foolishly and crooning at the two birds, Harry became lost in his own world. His newfound soulmates look at his antics with amusement. They let the silent hung in the air; contend to sit there together without any disguise or barriers. The silent is break by the growling of the empty, which promptly fill with snacks from the train's trolley. They then sit eating their treats, talking about nothing in particular.  
  
Draco and Blaise look with interest as Harry changed to his robes. They whistled their appreciation to the stunning sight of Harry's well-formed body and the tattoo of a firebird that nestled at the crook of his neck. The sight of the flaming bird perked their curiosity instantly. The firebird had been claimed to be extinct and had not been seen for centuries. Since the tattoo is done by 'live' ink that supposedly bring it to be alive and given movement and reality by the beholder's memories, it will mean that Harry had seen it before. However, when questioned, Harry only smiled secretly to his lovers' exasperation and confusion and said, "Paciencia es virtud, amor."  
  
"Paciencia es vitud, amor." === "Patience is virtue, my love." (Is that correct?) 


End file.
